Lonely Valentines
by cait83
Summary: Third in the Lonely series. First was Lonely this Christmas and second was A not so lonely New Years. I suppose they can be read as stand alone but most likely easier to read them as a series


Lonely Valentines

Yup, the muses wanted to continue this story so here we are. I know I'm a bit ahead of time, but I figured you would forgive me since it means a new meeting between Melissa and Mick.

Disclaimer: You recognize it, then chances are slim to none that I own it. I'm just borrowing them…

Rated PG-13

Please read and review

* * *

It was Valentines Day. She was walking through the streets in the dark and was once again feeling lonely. The thought of Mick sitting next to her, holding her hand and singing still brought a small smile to her lips and a warm feeling inside. But, it had been almost two months since they sat together in that church. Two months since she had last seen him.

She had not been back to that church since then. He had said he was only there for Christmas Eve and New Years Eve so there was no point in going back. Her main reason for going there would be to see him again, to listen to him singing, and so she had chosen a different route for her walks.

As she walked down the street she felt even lonelier when she noticed the couples walking arm in arm. The rose covered tables in the restaurants, filled with droopy eyed lovers make eyes at each other. The almost sickening amount of pink and red used to decorate. It was as if the world had taken on a pink hue with lovey dovey couples walking around like love birds cooing at each other in a sickeningly romantic way.

She watched this as she walked alone in her black coat feeling as if she was surrounded in greys while the rest of the world was brightly red. She knew that had she not been alone she would be just like the other couples, whispering romantic words and eating a romantic dinner. But, she was alone and feeling slightly bitter this year.

When yet another couple turned up in front of her and happily shouted Happy Valentines Day to her, she sighed and quickly turned in on a side street. Leaving the main street behind her she continued down the quiet street and sighed with relief as the sounds behind her got muffled. Somewhere far ahead she could hear the faint sounds of music.

A bit apprehensively she continued down the street until she reached a corner. Further down, on a street parallel to the main street, she could see a pub. It wasn't brightly lit, no red as far as the eye could see, and the music wasn't anything romantic as far as she could tell. With curiosity she walked down the street until she reached the pub. It looked warm and inviting. Filled with people laughing and singing along to what sounded like some Irish folk song. The sign above the door announced the place as "The Dubliner". A warm yellow light shone through the windows.

When the door opened she almost jumped in surprise but smiled a little at the redheaded man who obviously had had a bit too much beer. He grinned at her.

"Hello little lady. Why don't you join the party?" even his voice sounded Irish. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to", she said as she walked past him and entered. The crowd of the pub cheered as the man behind her came in again and he dove into the crowd and they all continued singing again. She smiled a little and made her way through the crowd and over to the bar where a friendly looking man took her order and quickly brought her some snacks and a glass of water.

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, enjoying the jolliness and singing of the crowd at the pub, when someone suddenly called for attention.

"Oy! Quiet down!" The crowd quieted and took a seat around the many tables to reveal that at the other end of the pub there was a small stage on which that redheaded man was now standing. Next to him there was a man sitting on a chair with a guitar in his hold. His fingers were gently strumming it obviously to check the tuning.

She noticed all this while her heart skipped a beat. The man had brown hair that was falling down over his forehead in waves. It curled slightly over the collar in his neck. She recognised those wavy curls. She thought she would recognise that head anywhere.

The man looked up and she found herself meeting the hazel eyes of Mick St John. His eyes held a nervousness she'd never seen there before but as they locked on her they turned surprised. She smiled hesitantly at him and felt her heart flutter as he smiled back. She was so lost in his eyes and his smile that she didn't hear a single word the redhead said. It wasn't until Mick started singing that she realised the redhead had introduced him to the crowd.

Mick kept his eyes on her as he began to sing the words of Oh Danny Boy. She noticed that somehow the nervousness she'd noticed earlier was gone while he watched her. His voice was still that beautiful and slightly husky voice that she had so enjoyed listening to as he sang hymns in church. Hearing him singing here, in this setting, was just as amazing. The acoustics were different than in the church and yet his voice seemed to sound almost warmer and even huskier than before. When he finished the song, the crowd cheered loudly and he gracefully accepted the cheers and cat calls before he silenced them and continued singing. His eyes kept returning to her as he sang but his nerves were now fully gone and he was letting his eyes move around the crowd as he sang a few more songs. Some Irish ones and some more pop culture songs. During one song, his eyes locked with hers as he sang and she could see the sadness and slight loneliness he was feeling. It was obvious the song held memories for him.

When he finished, the crowd cheered loudly. The man with the redhead came up and thanked him. She could see Mick looking at her as he spoke with the redhead and then he moved off the stage and the crowd closed around him to give their praise. She turned around so she was facing the bar instead of the room, suddenly feeling nervous. Wondering if he would come up to talk with her. Wondering if he had really recognised her or if she had read him wrong.

Someone took the seat next to her and she glanced at his hands as he placed them lightly on the bar. They were strong hands with a slight hairy back. The kind of hands she had always favoured. The kind she could imagine moving over her skin driving her wild with desire.

"A scotch please", she heard Mick's voice ordering and realised the hands belonged to him. She turned slightly to look at him and met his hazel eyes. He was smiling at her and for a moment her mind was completely blank of anything except one thought. Damn, he was sexy when he smiled.

She blushed a little as his eyebrow rose slightly and then smiled at him. Unable to find her voice she simply raised her glass in a toast and heard him chuckle slightly before he toasted with her. She was amazed as he then swallowed a large gulp of the scotch without so much as making a face. She'd tasted scotch once and even a small sip had made her cough at the strength.

Around them, the crowd was once again laughing and talking rather loudly which made talking rather difficult. She didn't mind one bit though. Just sitting next to him again made her feel at ease and happy again. The loneliness and cynicism she'd been carrying around all day seemed to evaporate. She just sat there, glancing at him now and then, with her hands around her water glass. He had one hand around his scotch glass and the other was lying on the bar next to her.

He glanced at her now and then as well and whenever their eyes met, he smiled a little. A smile that she almost shyly returned. Her fingers lightly moving over the surface of the bar until they were resting just next to his hand. To her relief he smiled a little and gently took her hand in his. They sat there. Smiling, glancing at each other, holding hands and now and then sipping on their respective drinks.

After some time, as if on cue, they both stood up. She pulled on her coat and he put on his duster then went over and grabbed his guitar and walked out with her. He held up the door as they exited and then they stood there just outside the pub just looking at each other silently.

Impulsively she reached up and lightly pressed her lips against his then pulled back just as quickly, blushing a bit at being so forward. He smiled and gently traced her cheek with a finger then curled it underneath her chin and brought her face up to press his lips against hers in a soft and slow kiss. She felt an almost electric current flow from her lips as they met his.

He smiled as he pulled back but stayed close enough that she could feel his breath cool against her lips. His fingers against her cheek were surprisingly cold but then it was a cool evening. She stood still, almost holding her breath, not wanting the moment to end. She never wanted him to leave.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Melissa", he said and gently kissed her again then turned and began to walk away. She stared after him for a moment before managing to compose herself.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mick", she called after him and was rewarded with a bright smile as he turned to wave at her then disappeared around the corner. She sighed a little and lightly touched her fingertips to her lips, remembering the feel of his lips so strong and yet soft against hers. She then smiled brightly and turned to make her way home, enjoying the sounds and sights along the way.


End file.
